Corações em Chamas
by SraRiddle
Summary: Em um universo alternativo, militares estão a frente do poder político do país e a alquimia é tida como a ciência mais avançada. Crimes, corrupções e mentiras são escondidos. Em meio a ambições, desejos e mentiras, histórias se entrelaçam, paixões se desencadeiam e as emoções tornam-se cada vez mais difíceis de controlar. [Fanfic ABO]


Noite do dia 31 de outubro do ano 1835, cidade central

Um bairro a poucos quilômetros do quartel, encontrava-se vago e tranquilo naquela noite, não havia uma alma viva por aquelas ruas.

Próximo dali, dois homens e uma mulher, com vestes negras, se aproximavam, caminhando de vagar, despreocupados.

Aproximavam-se cada vez mais dos portões de uma residência, cuja pertencia a família Potter, ali moravam, Thiago Potter, um jovem alquimista federal, que recentemente havia sido promovido a coronel, sua esposa, Lilian, e o pequeno filho do casal, Harry Potter.

— Cadê a cópia das chaves que lhe pedi? — Demandou o homem irritado.

— Está aqui senhor. — Respondeu o homem, um tanto amedrontado ao retirar as chaves do bolso de seu sobretudo.

— Ótimo! - Respondeu o outro homem, ao apanhar as chaves e analisa-las.

Rapidamente o homem abre o portão e adentra do local com seus capangas, aparentemente os moradores daquela residência já estavam dormindo.

— Você sabe o que fazer, vá, pegue o garoto e fuja. — Ordenou o homem a mulher.

Assentiu a mulher com a cabeça.

— E você fique aí vigiando e não ouse fugir. — Ordenou ao outro capanga.

A mulher subiu as escadas e seguiu por um pequeno corredor, logo encontrando o quarto do garotinho, que dormia tranquilamente. Adentrou no local silenciosamente, seu coração se apertava em seu peito e suas mãos suavam mesmo que estando geladas, tomou o bebê em seus braços envolveu-o a uma manta e se retirou dali o mais rápido que pode. Enquanto isso no quarto do casal, o homem que estava por trás de tudo aquilo, finalmente está a um passo de por seu sujo plano em prática.

— Tiago, meu velho amigo, acorde, eu tenho algo para você. — Remarcou o homem aproximando-se da cama do casal.

— Sirius? Como entrou aqui? O que faz aqui a essa hora? — Indagou Tiago

— Quantas perguntas, meu caro amigo, eu vim apenas para dar os parabéns pelo cargo como Coronel. — Respondeu o homem, tranquilamente.

— Não, você está me enganando.— Potter adicionou tendo suas mãos trêmulas.

— Ah, então terei que pular para a melhor parte. — Disse o homem sacando uma arma e apontando-a em direção de Tiago.

Sem hesitar Potter também apanha o seu resolver, posto em cima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, e o aponta para o homem.

— Que coisa feia, não acreditar em um amigo. — Debochava o homem.

— Você é qualquer outra pessoa, menos o Sirius. — Sussurrva Tiago.

— Teria coragem de atirar em seu velho amigo? Acho que terei que melhorar a minha forma. — Completou o homem.

Rapidamente a forma física do homem mudou de forma brusca, fazendo-o igual a esposa de Tiago.

— Que tal agora? — Inquiriu em tom de deboche.

Tiago arregalou os olhos, não conseguia acreditar no que via, não era possível, aquele homem acabará de se transformar em sua esposa.

— Porque não atira em mim, querido? — Questionou.

— Não… eu não posso. — Adicionou Tiago deixando sua arma escapar de suas mãos, tendo lágrimas percorrendo a sua face.

O homem, agora disfarçado, tendo um sorriso maligno em seus lábios, apertou o gatilho disparando um tiro certeiro em Tiago, que caiu imediatamente, morto.

Lilian acordou-se, aos prantos ao ver o seu marido morto, estirado ao chão.

— Tiago… não! — Chorava a mulher desesperada.

— Ah não precisa se desesperar, irei fazer você o reencontrar no outro plano. — Disse o homem voltando a sua forma original, e sem piedade atirou contra Lílian, que caiu ao lado de seu marido.

— Posso dar esse problema por encerrado. — Adicionou o homem tendo um sorriso, fruto de sua maldade, nos lábios.

Retirou-se as pressas do local, junto com seu capanga. Em um lugar distante dali, próximo a um pequeno vilarejo, a mulher vê um campo de flores e ali deixa o menino, em meio ao campo.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, uma menina, de longos cabelos cor de canela e grandes olhos cor de mel, paseia pelo campo para colher algumas flores e encontra o bebê.

— Mamãe, venha ver, venha ver. — Gritava a menina, largando o cesto que tinha em mãos e se aproximando do bebê.

— Meu Deus! — Estremeceu a mulher ao ver a criança.

— Ele deve ter sido abandonado, o que faremos mamãe? — Perguntava a menina com o bebê nos braços.

— Vamos levá-lo para casa e cuidar dele até que apareça alguém, dê-me ele e leve os cestos, minha filha. — Acrescentou a mulher tomando o bebê em seus braços.

As duas e o menininho seguiram para casa.

No centro da cidade não se falava de outra coisa senão o assassinato dos Potter's e o desaparecimento do filho dos mesmos. No local do crime, uma pista bastante óbvia apontava o culpado.

— Está arma pertence ao capitão Black. — Afirmou o investigador.

— Ao Black? Não deve haver algum engano. — Adicionou o Militar.

— Veja você mesmo. — Adicionou o investigador entregando-a ao militar.

— É... a arma do Black. — Remarcou o homem desacreditado.

Sirius Black, ou Capitão Black, fora culpado pelo crime sendo condenado a treze anos de prisão.

Mas um homem, tendo duvidado de que Black poderia ter cometido tal crime, com o apoio do homem mais importante da nação, iria secretamente investigar o que realmente haveria acontecido, nem que isso levasse a sua vida inteira.


End file.
